Los sufrimientos del Amor
by Valsed
Summary: El amor es el sentimiento mas bello, a veces nos llega a confundir y hacer dudar de nosotros mismos. Yaoi HaoXLyserg, HoroXLen. –Terminado–
1. Primeros acercamientos

**Los sufrimientos del Amor**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoLyserg, LenHoro-horo.

««»»

««»»

_Hacia mas de un año que terminara el torneo de Shamanes. Len, Lyserg y Horo se habían ido a vivir a la pensión a disgusto de Anna. Ellos deseaban estar con sus amigos con quienes se sentían a gusto y con quienes habían aprendido muchas cosas._

_Pero para sorpresa de todos el saber que Hao estaba vivo, trajo muchos sentimientos a flote en los habitantes de la pensión Asakura, sobre todo cuando este se quedo a vivir con ellos. Los habitantes de la pensión se resignaron a vivir con él y continuaron con sus vidas normales, o lo mas normales que pudieran serlo en un mundo lleno de sentimientos._

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Primeros acercamientos**

Un nuevo día amanecía, un joven de cabellos azul de desperezaba mientras se dirigía al baño a darse un duchaso matutino, estaba aun somnoliento cuando tropezó, estaba cayendo cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron de la cintura.

-fijate por donde andas- le recrimino, mientras lo levantaba, pero los nervios de tenerlo cerca le hicieron una mala jugada, dejando al chico frente a sus ojos, demasiado cerca para evitar un sonrojo en ambos rostros

-gracias- contesto el peliazul, al recobrarse ambos se alejaron en distintas direcciones, "que fue esto que sent" pensaron ambos durante su camino.

««»»

Estaban todos ya desayunando, pero dos de ellos evitaban verse, "pero por que me apena esto", pensaban "no paso nada", pero ese sentimiento de cercanía en un estado de paz había hecho un choque en sus mentes. "pronto se me pasara", estaba cansado, eso fue", se excusaban.

--¤--

Todos hacían sus deberes ordenados por Anna, un chico peliverde acumulaba la hojarasca del jardín, empezaba otoño y el trabajo era mayor, estaba cansado y se recargo sobre la escoba cerrando los ojos, en eso un chico castaño de mirada profunda caminaba con la mente ocupada en lo que en ese momento perturbaba su corazón. El castaño sin fijarse choco con el chico ahí parado, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo solo reacciono a tratar de evitar que cayera pero, su reacción sin pensar hizo que ambos cayeran, uno sobre otro. Se miraron sonrojados, sus corazones hablaron, no deseaban pensar, ambos labios se juntaron, pero sus orgullos se rebelaron y ambos se separaron con disgusto, pero con los sentidos explotando.

««»»

El peliverde regreso a sus deberes, "pero que me paso", "como pude haber hecho eso, si lo odio", "o tal vez ese sentimiento de odio es solo un capricho", "Yoh dice que las personas que pueden ver espíritus son buenas", "él ha cambiado", "pero que siento yo", se decía a si mismo.

Mientras que el castaño entraba a la pensión pensando en lo sucedido "no debí de haberlo hecho", "él me odia", "pero no se neg", "sentirá algo por mi", "pero... que siento yo por él", "es decir, yo no necesito a nadie, pero por que quiero estar con él?"

--¤--

Aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que hizo en esa mañana, no entendió su reacción, estuvo bien no dejarlo caer, pero ponerlo frente a él, "en que pensaba" se recrimino, "ahora él creerá que soy un idiota". Se dirigía a su cuarto a dormir, cuando vio luz salir por la puerta del cuarto del chico que ocupaba su mente, se detuvo al escuchar voces, al parecer hablaba con su hermana, no entendió la platica, pero en cuanto se percato que hacia, se retiro de ahí enojado consigo mismo.

««»»

Después de que saliera su hermana de su recamara, se puso a pensar en lo sucedido al despertar, "él no se enojo" comento a si mismo, "yo no me enoje", "será que nos estamos acostumbrando a nosotros mismos", "o tal vez yo..." se detuvo así mismo antes de pensar la siguiente palabra. Se recostó, y decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado, pues no lo dejaban dormir, y no permitiría volver a tropezarse, no porque no quisiera, sino que tal vez la próxima vez si caería.

--¤--

Un nuevo día llego, hacia sus deberes mecánicamente, en su corazón guardaba el deseo de abandonar lo que hacia y dirigirse al mismo lugar que ayer, pero su mente le decía que no, "seria un tonto si lo hacia", "se vería débil con esa actitud de necesitar amigos, no de usarlos". "ese beso fue delicioso" penso mientras se tocaba los labios, "en que estoy pensando" se regaño a si mismo, "esto no puede ser", "pero lo necesito". Se levanto y dejo que sus pies lo llevaran.

««»»

Veía las hojas bailar en la tierra, había dejado su trabajo abandonado, pensaba en ese beso, en lo delicioso que fue, "ojalá pudiera volver a saborearlo", "no, no olvídalo, él es un asesino", "pero todos cambian", "quien soy yo para juzgar a la gente", "yo también hice muchas tonterías", "podría mi corazón olvidar el pasado, y descubrir lo que siento", "pero y si el no sentía lo mismo", "si solo me estoy ilusionando". Levanto su vista al sentir una mano en su hombro, no se había dado cuenta de cuando él se acerco.

--¤--

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta esa persona, estaba muy serio, vio su cara cambiar a una de tristeza, algo dentro de él se movió, se sintió triste también, no pudo evitar tocar uno de sus hombros, vio levantar su rostro, sus ojos verdes veían sus ojos cafés. No había sido rechazado, pero esa mirada no la entendía, la distancia entre ellos disminuyo.

Él estaba ahí, viéndolo fijamente, "hermosos ojos castaños" penso, se aproximaron, lo vio ahí encontró algo hermoso, no supo bien que era, pero agito su corazón y sonrío, sintió algo entrar a su boca, le gusto, le fascino, lo deseaba, olvido el pasado y correspondió a ese beso.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Perdonen si el capitulo esta aburrido, pero los demás serán diferentes

.


	2. Hao y Lyserg

**Los sufrimientos del Amor**

««»»

Gracias a GabZ por su review, este capitulo te lo dedico.

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoLyserg, LenHoro-horo.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Hao y Lyserg**

Se encontraron varias veces, pero sus miradas se escondían, temían que sus sentimientos fueran a traicionar su razón.

La comida fue muy silenciosa, los comentarios de Horo y sus discusiones con Len, no aparecieron, todos estaban extrañados, Pilika vio a su hermano con preocupación, pues él no era así.

-hermano, estas bien?-

-si, estoy bien- contesto sin levantar el rostro de su comida, actuaba de manera automática

Quiso saber la razón del actuar de su hermano, pero entendió bien que él no iba a hablar.

««»»

Len al escuchar la voz de quien lo perturbaba, levanto la vista para observarlo, él no volteo pero sabia que sufría por lo mismo, pero no sabia si los pensamientos eran los mismo, si había también confusión o si él, a diferencia de Len entendía bien lo que sentía y no sabia como decirle la verdad.

La chica de cabello verde también deseaba preguntarle a su hermano que le pasaba, pero lo conocía bien y sabia que seria difícil que le dijera. Coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, este giro y la vio, Jun le sonrío, pero él parecía no reaccionar, poco después cambio su mirada a una de interrogante por saber lo que su hermana quería, ella negó con la cabeza y retiro su mano. Solo deseaba que Len supiera que ella estaba con él, siempre.

-¤--¤--¤-

Esa mañana Lyserg hacia sus deberes esperando la llegada de alguien, el beso de ayer había sido interrumpido por Yoh, que llegaba en ese momento de su entrenamiento, quien al parecer había visto algo pues les dedico una extraña sonrisa. El peliverde deseaba saber que sentía Hao hacia él, y el porque de esos besos.

Mientras tanto Hao se escapaba de sus quehaceres pues deseaba asegurarse de lo que sintió al dar esos besos.

Lyserg vio a Hao acercarse y trato de ver a través de sus ojos, estaba tan ocupado buscando una respuesta que no noto que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba.

Hao levanto una mano y acaricio la mejilla del chico, Lyserg al sentir el contacto cerro los ojos para disfrutar mas de la sensación, mientras que Hao descubría la suave piel del chico, para después sonreír. Levanto su otra mano, sujeto la cara del peliverde y llevo su boca a los labios del chico para saborear un nuevo beso.

Para Lyserg ese beso le aclaro sus dudas.

-te amo- expreso con toda sinceridad

Hao amplio su sonrisa, iba a pronunciar algo, pero no quería destruir la magia que se había creado, vio la cara de miedo de quien ahora tenia su corazón, no quería verlo así pero las palabras no le salían, lo abrazo con fuerza, le dio otro beso, y uno mas en la frente.

"te amo Lyserg" pronuncio en su mente con toda la fuerza posible, para tratar de llegar al corazón del chico y ser escuchado.

Para el amor no hay imposibles, y el corazón de Lyserg recibió el mensaje, correspondió el abrazo y ahora fue él quien beso al castaño. Permanecieron abrazados, deseaban disfrutar el uno del otro.

-he, creo que interrumpimos- se escucho, ambos chicos se separaron asustados

-por que no te puede quedar callado Horo-horo?- pregunto Len

-jijiji, hermano eso no lo sabia- comento Yoh

-aaah, que tiernos- expresaron Pilika, Tamao y Jun, Anna solo los vio para después entrar a la casa

Al verse descubiertos, Lyserg se sonrojo, mientras que Hao lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a él.

-para que callar, somos novios-

-eh?- se escucho salir de Lyserg

-no es así?- le pregunto Hao

-si- articulo con pena

-bueno, bueno pues yo ya tengo hambre es hora de ir a comer- comento Horo, pues empezaba a sentir un poco de celos, al ver que ellos si pudieron descubrir sus sentimientos, mientras que el sufría al no entenderlos.

-tu siempre tienes hambre- discutió pero con una voz mas calmada, pues Len se sentía deprimido, se sentía aun mas cobarde al ver como otros si habían podido confesarse.

-¤--¤--¤-

Len y Horo se encontraron frente a la entrada de las aguas termales, ambos se sentían presionados, por todas las emociones vividas, se miraron a los ojos, hipnotizados, permanecieron mucho tiempo así, hasta que escucharon unos pasos a la distancia.

-Hola chicos- saludo Yoh -van a tomar un baño?-

-si- contestaron ambos con un leve sonrojo

-y por que no entran?-

Len fue el primero en reaccionar y entro mostrando calma, Horo los siguió sin tanto disimulo, pues mostraba un poco de pena, Yoh empezaba a sospechar de sus amigos, y esperando otra relación en esa pensión.

Yoh pudo sentir un ambiente pesado en el ambiente, se encontraba en medio de los dos, sin saber como quedo así, y escucho unas risas que entraban al lugar, y suspiro aliviado, o tal vez no?

-esperate Hao, creo que hay alguien-

-no hay nadie, vas a ver como nos divertimos-

Los tres chicos presentes, se sonrojaron, y desearon desaparecer.

-Hola chicos- saludo Lyserg completamente rojo, al verlos ah

-qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con enojo Hao

-qué crees que hacemos?- reclamo Len

-Hola oniisan, creo que todos coincidimos-

-vente Hao, vamos a meternos- Lyserg lo sujeto, ya que Hao seguía enojado, pues no pudo disfrutar de su recién novio, pero eso no se lo impediría, ya pensaba en un segundo plan.

Después de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio Yoh trato de relajar el ambiente. -desde cuando chicos?- pregunto a Hao

-desde hoy- contesto el shaman de fuego

-y cuando supieron?- dado por entendida la pregunta

-ayer- contesto el ingles

-ayer?- Len y Horo, se sintieron aun mas cobardes y tontos, pues ellos llevaban tiempo con ese sentimiento, que poco a poco descubrían, cuando en cambio Hao y Lyserg tan pronto descubrieron lo que sintieron confesaron su amor.

-si, no es genial- comento Hao mientras se sentaba mas cerca de Lyserg

-pues me da gusto que sean honestos con ustedes mismo- comento Yoh, mientras que dos chicos sintieron como golpes esas palabras

-así es, para que alargar la agonía, si podemos disfrutar de nuestro amor- dijo Lyserg, los anteriores chicos, sintieron otro golpe, Hao ya había levantado una mano y acariciaba una mejilla de su novio.

-y tu Yoh, cuando te sinceras son Anna?- pregunto Hao

-esta noche, por eso estoy aquí para relajarme un poco-

-bien por ti Yoh, te deseo suerte- comento Lyserg

-saben? ustedes me inspiraron-, Hao beso a Lyserg y sonrío

-vaya, vaya así que si soy un ejemplo para mi otouto- nuevamente los anteriores chicos sintieron otro golpe, pero ahora fue de envidia.

Len se levanto, dispuesto a salir, necesitaba pensar, "si ellos podían ser felices, porque él no?", buscaría el plan perfecto para confesárselo, "pero seria correspondido?", no importaba mientras pudiera liberar el peso que tenia dentro.

El ainu lo siguió con la vista, hasta que salió, pensaba en lo sucedido, y si lo que sentía era amor, seria correspondido?, "pero para que negar lo que se siento?".

-estas bien Horo-horo?- pregunto Lyserg, Horo reacciono rápido

-si, por que?-

-te veo muy serio- Yoh sonrío, por fin descubrió lo que tenían esos dos

-no, solo disfruto de las aguas termales- se acomodo en su lugar y se relajo

Poco después Yoh y Horo miraron extrañamente a Lyserg, quien se sonreía extrañamente.

Hao disfrutaba, pues había aprovechado para acariciar a su koi bajo el agua, sin que nadie lo notara, y este no pudiera defenderse.

-Lyserg, de que te ríes?- pregunto Horo con curiosidad

-es que ah.., yo... ah, este... ah fue un... buen día ah... para mi ah- logro decir

-bueno Horo-horo que te parece si me acompañas a la cocina?-

-por que Yoh?-

-tu acompáñame-

-no se vayan, nosotros ya nos vamos- comento Hao al entender las intenciones de su hermano

-nos vamos?- pregunto Lyserg al ver a Hao salir

-si vente, tengo algo que enseñarte- comento con una voz seductora en su oído

-aah, mejor nos quedamos otro rato- y se volvió a meter

-tu ven- y saco a Lyserg, dejando a los dos espectadores confundidos.

««»»

-qué hacemos en tu habitación?- pregunto temeroso el ingles

-te dije que te quiero enseñar algo- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y le daba un beso

-que... me quieres enseñar?- pregunto asustado

-no te asustes- comenzó a besar el cuello del ingles, quien al sentir el tacto dio un suspiro.

Lyserg no pudo controlar las sensaciones y se dejo llevar por Hao, quien lo recostó en la cama. Hao desabrocho su camisa y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del chico, mientras se deleitaba con su boca, bajo para comenzar sentir la suave piel con sus labios, Lyserg se estremeció, y un momento de lucidez llego a su cabeza.

-espérate Hao- dijo mientras lo empujaba

-que pasa?- pregunto desconcertado

-es que.. es muy rápido-

-pero si ya sabemos lo que sentimos,... deseo sentirte por completo, disfrutarte-

-me halaga, pero yo necesito que vayamos un poco mas lento, esto es nuevo para mi, y...-

-no digas mas, entiendo, yo esperare- interrumpió para luego darle un beso -pero podemos dormir juntos- Lyserg sonrío con timidez y se levanto de la cama

-creo que no, eres demasiado... ardiente, no en vano controlas el fuego-

-mm, sabes entonces lo que te espera- dijo de manera seductora

-por eso necesito tiempo-

-esta bien-

Lyserg salió de ese cuarto con prisa para irse a refugiar a su habitación, no era mentira lo que le dijo a Hao, y sabia que debía actuar rápido, sino deseaba perderlo, pero aun estaba confundido, su corazón le decía que lo amaba no podía ocultarlo, pero el sentimiento de odio que había en su corazón no podía borrarse tan rápido, no debía de ocultarlo, porque después seria una sombra en su relación, además no sabia que pasaría en el futuro, si Hao lo olvidaría rápido. "pero para que pensar en el futuro, sino podemos disfrutar del presente", se dijo así mismo.

Mientras tanto Hao, pensaba en su relación también, deseaba tenerlo cerca, pero no sabia si Lyserg también lo quería, o por que se había ido?, o realmente iba muy rápido, no lo quería asustar, no le es desconocido que lo odiaba, tal vez no lo amaba, solo estaba confundido, pero recordó sus palabras, sus besos, y sintió la sinceridad en ellos. Le daría el tiempo que necesitara, no deseaba perder este nuevo amor, no seria capaz de sufrir mas abandonos, durante su vida la gente le temió y lo traiciono, y deseaba que no volviera a suceder.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A. Pongo esta nota, porque tal vez tarde en subir el tercer capitulo, por la falta de interés de lectores (que triste), pero lo voy a terminar de todos modo. Así que se aguantan a los que no les gusto.


	3. Horohoro y Len

**Los sufrimientos del Amor**

««»»

Gracias a GabZ, xanae, Zelshamada, Mitsuhiro, lady-amaltea, Talía Ivanov por sus review's, pero quiero preguntar si ustedes también han llegado a tener problemas al entrar al "log in", porque a mi falla por días, además de que ya no pone los centrados, espero que las modificaciones que hagan el 17 y 18, desaparezcan estos problemas. Sin mas espero lo disfruten. Este capitulo es para los amantes del HoroXLen.

A ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: no es continuación, este es un fic aparte.

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro-horo.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Horo-horo y Len**

Len se sintió mas calmado después de ducharse, toda la noche estuvo pensando en como le confesaría a Horo sus sentimientos, sin llegar a ser frío como suele ser, no quería que el ainu, no lo tomara en serio. Caminaba a su habitación cuando por extrañas razones, levanto su rostro justo antes de chocar con alguien, quien también se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando la distancia entre ellos era muy corta, los dos ansiosos se dejaron a un lado sus pensamientos y siguieron sus instintos, las bocas se acercaron.

-Hola chicos- saludo Yoh, ambos chicos se separaron sin ocultar su perturbación -perdón por interrumpir jiji- dijo al darse cuenta de los sucedido -pero quería meterme a bañar...-

-a no yo primero- dijo Horo mientras salía corriendo al baño, necesitaba tranquilizarse, su corazón latía muy aprisa, sobre todo al comprender lo que iban a hacer, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía y estaba decidido.

-¤--¤--¤-

En otra parte de la casa Hao salía de su cuarto cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros que lo llevaban hacia la pared, siendo arrinconado.

-vaya y me decías que iba muy rápido- dijo antes de recibir un beso -mm, así no me importa esperar-

-buenos días Hao-, saludo para darle otro beso -lo estuve pensando y ya no quiero seguir esperando-, el shaman de fuego lo sujeto de la cintura y lo acerco mas a él.

-estas seguro?-

-si-

-entonces vente- y trato de zafarse para llevárselo a su cuarto

-eh, esperate por lo menos a la noche-

-y por que hasta la noche?-

-asi no correremos el riesgo de que nos interrumpan- contesto el ingles mientras daba un tercer beso el cual se volvió mas profundo.

-uy, creo que amanecía con el propósito de interrumpir-

Lyserg rompió el beso al escuchar la voz, pero Hao no lo dejo separarse, estaba muy a gusto así -hay otouto, te voy a tener que amarrar-

-jiji, solo que no te gane alguien mas- agrego de manera picara

-eso indica que te fue bien anoche- comento Lyserg

-sip- contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-y como estuvo anoche?-

-Hao, esas cosas no se preguntan- agrego enojado

-si quieres te cuento como nos fue a nosotros- en eso sintió un golpe en el estomago, llevando sus brazos a ese lugar

-no paso nada anoche- comento Lyserg con enfado -con permiso tengo prisa

-lo hicistes enojar-

-ya lo contentare,... y me desquitare por el golpe- dijo con una sonrisa

-hay hermano-

-¤--¤--¤-

Mientras que Hao y Lyserg eran vigilados para que terminaran con sus deberes. Un chico de ojos dorados, había pedido al chico peliazul que lo acompañara; habían llegado a la parte mas retirada del jardín.

-Horo, necesito decirte algo importante-

El ainu, estaba algo confuso ante la forma en que le hablo -qué es lo que necesitas decirme?- dijo de manera pausada

-yo...- dijo mientras se acercaba para tenerlo a su alcance, Horo no se movi

-si-

Len tomo su rostro y lo acerco, dudo un poco, las bocas estaban muy cercas podían sentir el calor que ellas emanaba, ahora fue Horo quien se acerco para terminar con lo que Len empezó, ambas bocas de juntaron, el deseo acumulado se libero en ese beso.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, sin importarles nada. -te amo-

-yo también te amo-, los corazones hablaron.

««»»

La noche llego, y los habitantes de la pensión se disponían a dormir, dos de ellos dormirían felices después de muchos días de insomnio. Otros dos se encontraban en una sola habitación.

-estas seguro de seguir- pregunto el castaño

-si- contesto sin verlo

-no te veo muy seguro- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura -una vez que empiece no me detendré-

-lo se-

-y por que no me miras?-

-ah... yo...- exclamo volteándolo a ver

-quiero que sepas que no te obligare a nada- y lo beso tiernamente

Lyserg lo correspondió abrazándolo y dándole él un beso -y yo quiero que sepas que te amo y estoy listo para esto-

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, entre besos y caricias, quedaron completamente desnudos. Hubo un momento en que Hao espero el permiso para continuar, el ingles dudo un poco, pero después con seguridad le dio el permiso de seguir. Y los dos se fundieron en uno.

-¤--¤--¤-

Un nuevo día amanecía, y con ellos nuevos futuros, Horo y Len habían mostrado un semblante lleno de alegría, que alegro tanto a Jun como a Pilika, no sabían exactamente que tenían ellos, pero mientras la tristeza de su rostro desaparecieran, ellas estaban felices. Faltaban dos personas en la mesa, nadie pregunto, pues aun estaban con la sorpresa de Horo y Len; aunque Yoh conocía la razón o por lo menos sospechaba sobre la ausencia de esos dos.

Aun vez que todos terminaron de desayunar, Horo y Len buscaron al manera para reunirse. Se refugiaron bajo un árbol, a pesar de saber ya lo que sentían, seguían algo nerviosos.

-Horo, quiero decirte que hacia tiempo que descubrí lo que sentía, pero tenia miedo de decírtelo, temía que me despreciaras, tu ya sabes lo de mi familia, y no estaba seguro de resistir una negativa tuya-

-pero ahora no tiene nada que temer, sabes lo que siento- confirmándolo con un tierno beso a sus labios -yo la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, te veía siempre serio y reacio a las personas, que no creí que me pudiera enamorar de ti, me costo descubrirlo, y sobre todo hacerlo a tiempo- ahora él recibía el beso, ambos sonrieron

-tal como Yoh dijo, Hao y Lyserg nos inspiraron-

-ja, tienes razón-

-además de que me daban celos el verlos juntos y yo sufriendo por no tenerte-

-y eso te animo a hablar conmigo?-

-si, y el hecho de que no podía seguir comportándome como un cobarde, aceptaría tu respuesta sin dejarme caer- Len se quedo viendo esos ojos negros -Horo cuando te distes cuenta de que me amabas?-

-cuando te bese- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-a vaya entonces beso bien-

-yo no dije eso-

-entonces que quieres decir?- pregunto Len con algo de enojo, pero fue calmado con un beso que se alargo hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de respirar

-yo beso bien-

-y quien te dijo eso?- ahora fue el turno de Horo de empezar a enojarse

-no voy a caer en tu trampa- exclamo mas calmado

-a no- Len se lanzo sobre Horo para que este se recostara en el pasto, para darle un nuevo beso y poder disfrutar de su calor y su boca.

««»»

En una habitación de la pensión, un chico castaño despertaba y sonrío al comprobar que no había sido un sueño, levanto su mano y acaricio el cabello del chico que tenia enfrente. Vio como unos hermosos cristales verdes se descubrían, podía ver en ellos felicidad, él mismo se sintió satisfecho.

-dormistes bien?-

-si- contesto para después sentir una caricia en sus labios, ambos se miraron un rato y sus bocas se juntaron, las lenguas comenzaron a jugar, una mano acariciaba el sedoso cabello verde, y otra mano acariciaba el pecho desnudo del castaño. Se miraron otro rato, se sentían muy bien así los dos juntos, no deseaban separase.

-recorde algo- exclamo Hao

-que?- pregunto curioso

-nadie me golpea sin recibir un castigo. Dijo muy serio. Lyserg se espanto por la reacción de Hao.

-En un movimiento Hao quedo encima de Lyserg, y lo miro con enojo, el ingles cambio su cara a uno de susto. El castaño lo miro fijamente por unos segundo, para después sonreír, sus manos comenzaron a moverse en el cuerpo del peliverde, causando que este empezara a temblar por la risa.

-Hao...detente- dijo entre risas

-no me voy a detener hasta que te disculpes-

-pero...pero... tu ibas...ha decir... ibas ha... ser... indis...creto-

-me encanta presumir-

-a...mi... no me... gusta...eso- Lyserg estaba ya rojo -deten...te...por...favor-

-discúlpate-

-no..- dijo tratando de sonar enojado

-entonces no me detendré-

-ya..esta..bien... perdo...name-

-qué dijstes?-

-PERDONAME- dijo después de haber logrado una bocanada de aire

-bien- y se agacho para besarlo, Lyserg seguía agitado y no pudo corresponder el beso correctamente -mm, te falta aire- Lyserg movió su cabeza para afirmar -y si hago esto- Hao volvió a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua, el beso se estaba alargando, y Lyserg tuvo que empujarlo al sentir la falta de aire. El peliverde lo miro con reproche, pero Hao empezó a reírse

-no le veo lo gracioso- comento enojado una vez recuperado el aire

-siempre me has parecido hermoso cuando te enojas- y lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con calma.

-¤--¤--¤-

Habían llegado a tiempo para la comida, pero se dieron cuenta que 4 personas aun no llegaban, varios minutos después una Anna muy seria pero sin esa característica mirada fría llego seguida de un siempre alegre Yoh. Al sentarse Anna regaño a Hao y a Lyserg, pues estuvieron ausentes toda la mañana y no hicieron sus deberes.

-esta ves perdono su falta, pero no quiero saber que otra vez dejaron olvidados sus trabajos- dijo sin tanto enojo, los aludidos no contestaron, pues el tono de voz los extraño, pero después comprendieron el porque.

Poco después llegaron Horo y Len, algo sonrojados, recibiendo miradas acusadoras por parte de todos. Len al ver las miradas se cruzo de brazos y se sentó, Horo emitió una risa nerviosa, y se sentó a lado de Len, ambos se miraron.

-bueno queremos informales que Len y yo somos novios-

-felicidades- dijo Yoh

-bien por ustedes- comento Lyserg

-ya era hora- comento Hao

Jun le sonrío a su hermano para mostrarle su apoyo, mientras que Anna no mostró señal alguna

-esto es contagioso, eso significa que pronto tendré yo un novio- comento Pilika

Al comentario Horo se puso a la defensiva -quién es?-

-quien es quien?- pregunto incrédula la ainu

-pues él-

-él quien?-

-el que quiere ser tu novio-

-hay hermano, solo dije por decir, por que te enojas, tarde o temprano tendré uno-

-pues mas vale que me digas quien es, no permitiré que cualquiera te lastime- dijo un Horo muy orgulloso.

Todos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y avergonzados. Len le jalo la playera para que se sentara, y lo tomo de la mano, al sentir el tacto, Horo volteo a verlo para recibir una sonrisa jamas vista en la cara de su koi, que logro tranquilizarlo, Pilika sonrío enormemente, al ver feliz a su hermano, y saber que había alguien para tranquilizarlo.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Deje la nota anterior, porque estaba discutiendo con una amiga, que en ocasiones la gente deja de leer un fic, porque hay algo en la historia que no le gusta, así que le dije que para eso son los review, para que el lector exponga su disgusto, lo mas seguro o lo mas probable que el autor no haga ningún cambio, pero que si exponga el porque de eso.


	4. Comunicacion

**Los sufrimientos del Amor**

««»»

Gracias a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Gabz por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi HaoLyserg, LenHoro-horo.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Comunicación**

Esa noche en el cuarto de Hao otra noche apasionada daba inicio, pero no era el único, su hermano también disfrutaban de dichos placeres, mientras que en un cuarto dos chicos platicaban.

-es hermosa esta sensación- comento Len mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-a mi también me agrada la sensación de sentirme amado- apoyo mientras se recostaba a un lado del shaman chino -pero me gusta mas el ser correspondido-

Len lo beso -tienes razón-, ambos se movieron para mirarse de frente, Len tomo una mejilla de Horo para acariciarlo mientras miraba su boca, se acerco lentamente para besar sus labio, el ainu llevo una mano a la cintura de Len para acariciarlo sobre la ropa.

En un lento movimiento, sin dejar que sus bocas se separaran, Len quedo sobre Horo, sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de la playera de Horo, mientras que este hacia lo mismo con la del chino. Len llevo su boca al cuello de su koi, para después bajar a los pezones, sacando varios quejidos de satisfacción.

Poco tardo para que quedaran desnudos, las caricias y los besos no se detuvieron, ambos se unieron y llegaron a la cumbre de la excitación.

-¤--¤--¤-

En el desayuno solo estaban presentes Pilika y Jun, ambas sospechaban el porque de la ausencia de los demás.

La taoista estaba feliz, en el ambiente se podía sentir la alegría y la paz, siempre quiso que su hermano olvidara todo el sufrimiento que paso de niño, y ahora al verlo junto a la persona que él ama, no podía estar ella mas que contenta. Lee Bruce también se veía contento de ver a su ama feliz.

Pilika suspiro un poco, pues ahora se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero su mente la llevo a viejos recuerdo donde un simpático negrito la hacia reír. "ojalá yo también tuviera alguien conmigo" penso, pero sabia que ya existirá el momento en que ella pueda disfrutar del amor, mientras tanto disfrutaría de lo que ahora tiene, y se divertiría molestando a su hermano.

-estas bien Pilika?- interrogo la peliverde al escuchar el suspiro

-si, solo pensaba... por cierto somos algo así como concuñas (hermana del novio de su hermano), no lo crees?-

-si tienes razón, "hermana"-. Poco después llegaron los hermanos, de las ahora mutuas "hermanas".

-buenos días chicos- saludo Jun

-Hola hermana- contesto al saludo Len

-por lo visto todo salió bien- comento Pilika llamando la atención de los dos chicos -se les ven muy contentos, verdad hermana-

-si hermana- sonrío Jun al llamado, Len cruzo los brazos y suspiro con resignación, al parecer ambas chicas ya se habían aliado para molestarlos, pero no le importaba, mientras ellas los apoyaran, y se sentó a la mesa.

Horo mientras tanto veía de manera acusadora a su hermana, para averiguar mas al respecto -que tramas?-

-yo nada, que crees que tramo?-

-se que algo tramas, lo veo en tu cara-

-yo no creo que ella trame algo- comento Jun, ahora Horo la veía de manera sospechosa

-déjalas, ambas se han puesto de acuerdo, y va a ser difícil hacerlas hablar-

-solo espero que no hagan nada malo-, ambas chicas sonrieron.

-¤--¤--¤-

Había pasado el tiempo y pronto se festejaría el cumpleaños de los gemelos Asakura, y Manta se encargo de organiza la fiesta.

Para esa fecha llegaron Fausto y Chocolove, Pilika se emociono mucho de volver a ver al shaman americano, con quien se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando sus chistes. Cuando los recién llegados vieron a Hao se asustaron, pero pronto les fue explicado, y aun con algo de duda aceptaron las palabras de Yoh. Ryu también llego, él ya sabia de que Hao vivía con ellos, pero su emotividad hacia Lyserg le causo problemas con el shaman de fuego, que termino en un pleito de pareja.

««»»

La fiesta seguía y un par de chicos habían salido al jardín para sentir la brisa nocturna. Ambos no eran muy dados a las fiestas, pues durante su vida habían pasado por muchas cosas. Se sentaron recargándose en la pared, querían contemplar las estrellas.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo mientras lo besaba efusivamente, recibió una sonrisa de contestación -te gusto tu regalo?- pregunto tímido, pues aunque llevaban tiempo saliendo le había preocupado mucho saber que regalarle

-claro que si, pero sabes?- dijo mientras se levantaba un poco y se colocaba frente al peliverde -me gustaría otro tipo de regalo- comento con cierta mirada que sonrojo a Lyserg.

-no piensas en otra cosa que...- fue cortado con unos besos en su cuello y no pudo resistirse a la sensación -bueno esta bien-

-solo que tengo pensado algo especial- el chico ingles abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, no entendía las palabras escuchadas, pero entendió el tono de la voz

-que.. quieres... decir... con eso?- pregunto mientras era besado repetitivamente

-ya lo veras- comento con una sonrisa picara, se levanto y obligo al otro chico hacerlo, y ambos se dirigieron a una habitación, la pasión no se hizo esperar.

««»»

En una habitación un chico despertaba, la luz del sol lo había obligado, comprendió que era algo tarde, giro la cabeza huyendo de la molestia, abrió los ojos y sonrío al ver al chico frente a él, no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla del chico chino.

Len sintió el tacto, y entre abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía -duérmete- hablo aun con sueño, pero ahora sintió que jugaba con su cabello -ya no tienes sueño?-

-no- contesto, y le dio un rápido beso en su boca

-Horo, tengo sueño- dijo con fastidio mientras giraba su cabeza

-es ya muy tarde, levántate flojo- le reclamo mientras lo obligaba a girar de nuevo su cara

Len molesto, termino de despertarse y siguiendo el trayecto de su cabeza, termino encima del ainu -bien, ya me desperté, ahora dime que quieres?-

-nada- contesto de manera seca

-nunca se te quitara los fastidioso

-jeje, no-, Len se recargo en sus codos, para cerrar la distancia

-me vas a dejar dormir?-

-todavía tienes sueño?-

Len tardo en contestar -no, la verdad no- y se recostó de nuevo

-entonces por que quieres dormir?-

-ash- se quejo y le dio un beso -pues quedémonos un rato así, quieres?, aun no me quiero levantar-

-quiero preguntarte algo?-

-que es?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados, pues intentaba descansar

-eres feliz conmigo-

Len, abrió los ojos con sorpresa por que me preguntas eso?-

-es que son pocas las veces en que sonríes, que creo que ...- no pudo continuar

-Horo, puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso(1),- se recargo sobre su brazo para poder verlo a los ojos -y yo soy un hombre prodigioso.

El ainu sonrío enormemente, sintiéndose contento consigo mismo, y por el amor que la vida le otorgaba. Sus labios se juntaron para sellar esas palabras.

-¤--¤--¤-

Habían pasado 5 días del cumpleaños de los gemelos Asakura, y Lyserg se había mostrado muy extraño desde el día anterior, era la hora del desayuno, y el ingles abandono rápido la casa, dejando a todos extrañados sobre todo a cierto shaman de cabello largo.

-qué le pasa a Lyserg?- pregunto Horo

Hao negó con la cabeza -esta así desde ayer-

-ya le preguntastes?- interrogo Len

-no-

-y que estas esperando?- pregunto Pilika

-a... pues yo-

-no me digas que no tienen la confianza suficiente para platicar entre ustedes?- dijo Len

-no me digas, entre ustedes si hay?-

-pues claro, nosotros dijimos todo desde el primer día- contesto Horo, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Hao

-has hablado sobre lo de sus padres?- pregunto Anna

-no, no hemos hablado, de eso ni de nada-

-es eso lo que tiene, extraña a su padres y no sabe ya que sentir- comento Jun

-qué esperas para hablar con él?- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa, al ver la duda en su oniisan, puso una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos -vamos-

Hao salió, y vio a Lyserg recargado en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, se podía ver en su gesto una mirada triste, Hao sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón al verlo así, sobre todo al saber que él era el causante de ello.

-Hola Lyserg-, el peliverde abrió sus ojos y le sonrío. Hao pudo notar que esa sonrisa no era como la que le dedicaba cuando empezaron como novios. -qué tienes, por que tan triste?-, buscaba la manera de llevar la conversación a lo que realmente le interesaba

-no tengo nada- contesto con desgano

-vamos eres mal mentiroso, además todo el mundo lo noto-

-lo siento no quería preocuparlos, voy a disculparme con ellos- trato de huir, le dolía mucho hablar de eso, y sobe todo le seria imposible decírselo a Hao

Hao lo tomo de los hombros -a donde?, primero me dices que pasa, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me lo digas- y no dejo que se moviera

-es solo que... estos días siempre me ponen así, ya se me pasara-

-es por que... en estos días.. yo...- se callo al ver que Lyserg afirmaba con su cabeza, ambos conocían el resto, y ninguno quería escucharlo

-para mi todo empezó este día- derramo una lagrima, Hao al verlo, lo abrazo, Lyserg tardo en corresponderlo

-pero hoy no fue...-

-lo recuerdas?-

-si, desde entonces me parecistes especial-, hubo un momento de silencio

-Hao, si hubiera estado en mi casa que hubiera pasado?-, Lyserg rompió el abrazo para ver el rostro del castaño

-no pienses en eso, por favor, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que hice-

Lyserg sonrío derramando mas lagrimas -hay algo que debo decirte-

-qué es?- pregunto al ver que tardaba en continuar

-hoy es mi cumpleaños-

-por que no nos lo dijistes?-

-te lo dije, estos días siempre me ponen triste, mis padres me regalaron a Morphin en mi cumpleaños y por estar buscando la llave de su jaula, es que no estuve en mi casa-

-ya te dije que no pienses en lo que hubiera pasado...- Hao volvió a abrazarlo -ahora hay que olvidar el pasado, vamos a avisarle a los demás que hoy es tu cumpleaños- trato de romper el abrazo pero Lyserg no lo dejo

-no espérate, es que yo... nunca he festejado mi cumpleaños y...-

-vamos, yo tampoco lo celebraba, imagínate cuantas velas tendría el pastel con los mas de 1000 años que tengo incendiaria la casa- comento para alegrar el ambiente -esta vez lo hice por Yoh... y por ti, aunque yo no sabia que no te gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños-. Lyserg se alejo un poco y le dedico una ligera sonrisa, ambas bocas se acercaron.

-Lyserg Diethel- se escucho a lo lejos

Lyserg se separo rápido y giro hacia donde venia la voz, la reconoció rápido -Doncella Jeanne, joven Marcos, que gusto volverlos a ver- comento con nervios, sobre todo al ver que miraban con odio a Hao

-vaya quien lo hubiera pensado, Hao vivo- comento Marco con un tono de furia en su voz -Lyserg, quien lo hubiera pensado, tu y Hao juntos, eso me hace pensar que siempre estuvieron juntos, y nos engañastes-

-no joven marco yo...-

-Lyserg Diethel necesitamos una explicación- pidió Jeanne

-yo nunca los engañe cuando me uní a ustedes, pero... han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y...- ya no pudo continuar, no sabia como explicarles, Hao se mantuvo apartado de la conversación, a él no le agradaban esas personas, pero no quería tener problemas

-y?, eres un bastardo te has enamorado de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre sino la reencarnación del mal, el asesino de tus padres-, le recrimino Marco, Lyserg bajo el rostro, le dolieron las palabras que esa persona que tanto apreciaba le había dicho. Hao se enojo, pero se contuvo de hacer algún movimiento, -tenias que haberlo matado,... al menos que sea una nueva estrategia-

-no... yo amo a Hao, y me es imposible hacerle daño-, sintió un golpe que lo hizo caer, Hao llamo a su espíritu listo para atacar, pero Lyserg se reincorporo rápido y lo detuvo -perdónenme por traicionar sus ideales, pero ya no deseo seguir odiando-, los que estaban dentro de la casa salieron, al sentir al espíritu de fuego

-como sabes que él no te esta usando, como sabes que te ama?- Lyserg no contesto, sabia en su corazón que lo amaba, pero jamas escucho esas palabras de la boca de Hao

Hao noto que dudaba, lo obligo a verlo -Lyserg te amo, y perdóname si te hice dudar- terminada esas palabras, se enfrento a Marco -y no permitiré que le hagan daño-

Jeanne sonrío -me da gusto- todos voltearon a verla -estoy de acuerdo en que han pasado muchas cosas, y creo que la gente es capaz de cambias, tu que opinas Marco?-

-aun tengo mis dudas-

-es imposible borrar tantos años de dolor y tristeza rápidamente, pero somos capaces de comprender y entender, todos sin duda hemos pasado por muchos problemas, y si Hao y Lyserg están dispuestos a olvidar para empezar una nueva vida, quienes somos nosotros para impedírselos-, Jeanne camino hacia Lyserg -en cierta forma el corazón de Lyserg destruyo el mal que nosotros temíamos-

-gracias por entender- Marco suspiro resignado Jeanne tenia razón, no tenia porque entrometerse

-por cierto nosotros veníamos a desearte feliz cumpleaños- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Marco también sonrío

Lyserg la miro asombrado -como saben que...?-

-bueno los Soldados X, tenemos muchos contacto- no dijo mas

-por que no nos dijistes que hoy es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Horo

-pues yo...-

-no importa, vamos todos dentro y preparemos todo para festejar- dijo Yoh mirando a Jeanne quien afirmo con la cabeza. Todos entraron dejando a Hao ya Lyserg.

-perdóname Lyserg, te hice dudar de lo que sentía, pero no suelo ser muy expresivo con las palabras-

-no, tu perdóname por preocuparte, es que... si hubiera hablado contigo desde el principio...-

Hao le dio un beso, ambos se abrazaron. -Hao, prométeme que cuando dejes de amarme me lo dirás-

-de que hablas?-

Lyserg suspiro -prométemelo-

-te dire algo- lo beso tiernamente -te dejaré de amar el día que un pintor pinte sobre su tela el sonido de una lágrima (2)-

El inlges, abrió enormemente sus ojos húmedos, -te amo Hao- volvieron a abrazarse después de un profundo beso, estuvieron mucho tiempo así.

-vamos dentro, no puede haber fiesta de cumpleaños sin el invitado principal-, ambos sonrieron sabiendo que su relación mejoraría.

-¤--¤--¤-

Fin

-¤--¤--¤-

N/A: Me quedo algo cursi este fic, pero es que así andaba, "o que lindo es el amor". Me apure a terminarlo, pues ya mañana 16 de agosto entro a clases, y quería dar por terminado los fic que tengo pendientes.

(1) "Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso." Honoré de Balzac.

(2) "Te dejaré de amar el día que un pintor pinte sobre su tela el sonido de una lágrima." Anónimo.


End file.
